Of Ice and Water
by Jenny Lockhart
Summary: Gray never intended to act like a jerk when Juvia tried to confess to him. Now, he must venture out to apologize to a heartbroken Juvia. The problem was; someone already healed her. (Gray x Juvia x Lyon)
1. Break

Was it the way she styled her hair?

Was it the way she would talk in third person?

Was it the way she dressed?

Juvia didn't understand. She was only trying to get her _sir Gray's_ attention. All she ever wanted to do was be his queen. They were compatible, right? She was water. He was ice. The perfect match. Mirajane also said that they were a perfect fit as a couple. So why did he reject her advances? Was he still a bit confused about his decision, or does he just despise her completely?

Gajeel would walk up to her and sometimes say that she should just give up on the ice mage. Juvia always believed in hope. That one day, her Gray would come up to her and say that he loved her.

But no, that day wouldn't come. It never will.

Just a few moments ago, Juvia braved herself again to tell Gray how she felt. Gray was talking with Natsu and the other boys. It looked as if they were in the middle of a serious discussion.

"Um... Sir Gray?" Juvia piped up bashfully. The boys' talking stopped, and they all stared at her. Gray was surprised, and immediately gave her a rather harsh glare without meaning to.

"What do you want?" Gray snapped harshly. Juvia backed off and looked left and right. "Ju-Juvia just wanted to tell you something." She replied hesitantly. Was this a bad time to talk?

"Nope. Not interested." Gray flat out responded. _What am I doing?! _

"...Huh?"

"Look, Juvia. I didn't want to say this to you, but please, for the love of dragons, leave me alone. You're a crazy stalker, and I don't want to hear crap from you again." Gray cut off. Juvia was near tears at this point. "Gray, cut it out!" Macao warned. Juvia was being humiliated right in front of the men of the guild.

"S-Sir Gray, Juvi-"

"Stop calling me that, you crazy water woman!" Gray snapped again. He turned around and walked away. Juvia's eyes shook slightly before glazing over with tears. Juvia didn't even notice tears slipping down her face as she uttered four more words.

"But...Juvia loves you." She choked out. Natsu's eyes darted over from Juvia to Gray. What the hell was that idiot thinking?! Before anyone could stop her, Juvia finally broke down and ran out of the guild. Levy, Lucy and Wendy were by the guild door when they saw Juvia dashing through.

"What just happened?" Lucy asked. Wendy's eyes softened. "I don't know. I hope miss Juvia is alright." Levy just stared at Juvia as she disappeared from sight. Cana was glaring daggers at Gray, not knowing that she was already crushing her barrel under her arms. Erza just arrived at the scene, curious. "I just saw Juvia out there. What happened?"

It started raining uncontrollably right after. 


	2. Numb

Three days passed, nobody has heard from Juvia. It never stopped raining. Everyone was worried. Master Makarov didn't want to think that Juvia got into an accident. They all hoped that she was fine.

"You big moron!" Natsu yelled at his rival. Gray was an idiot! How could he blow it that easily?! Even Natsu wouldn't be too stupid to break a girl's heart. Especially to that who liked him for ages. Gray didn't say a thing. He was too concerned for Juvia's safety. Erza, only hearing the whole story from Mirajane, wanted to slap Gray silly. She knew just how Juvia felt about Gray. To be hurt by the person you loved the most hurt.

"Wherever she is, I hope she's safe..." Gray murmured. Wendy stared at everyone with an awkward smile. They were all glaring daggers at Gray.

Gajeel cracked his knuckles as he gave Gray an evil look. "She better be, ice wimp."

* * *

><p>Juvia sighed. She was out here, sitting on a bench at the park. She was <em>soaked<em>. The rain she caused herself made her drenched to the bone, not that she minded. In fact, the rain soothed her depression. She couldn't believe she was thinking this now, but the rain was becoming a source of comfort for her.

"Drip, drip...Drop..." She mumbled over and over again. Juvia never thought that she'd feel hurt again. When she fell in love with Gray, she just knew that she had another chance to be happy again. She could never have been any more wrong.

Suddenly, something shaded her from the rain. She looked up, and saw Lyon staring at her in surprise. She could see a faint blush on his cheeks, but it must have been from the cold. "Miss Juvia? What is someone as beautiful as you doing out here in the rain?" He asked. Juvia couldn't help it anymore. She knew it was random, but she cried into Lyon's chest.

"M-Miss Juvia?"

"It hurts! Juvia... Juvia's heart is shattered. Juvia wants to die!" Juvia shouted into the heavens, completely taking Lyon off guard. "Who did this, Juvia? Who broke your heart?" Lyon asked seriously. Juvia broke into sniffling and teared up more. "Sir Gray... He... He said mean things to Juvia... He hates Juvia! He always did..." she replied, although it was barely decipherable.

Lyon hugged her. Gray hurt his beloved Juvia?! How dare he!? Lyon tightened his grip around Juvia. "Not to worry, my dearest Juvia. I'm here for you." He said reassuringly. Juvia nodded at him, meaning she understood. Lyon stood up with Juvia. "Would you like to go to the cafe with me? Maybe we can talk things over..." He asked rather awkwardly. Juvia smiled slightly. "T-That would be nice of you, sir Lyon." She said. Lyon smiled brightly. "O-Okay, then! Let's go. Maybe we can warm you up while we're at it, hm?"

Lyon wiped her tears away, and lead her to the small coffee shop downtown. To be honest, Lyon knew just how Juvia felt about Gray. He was jealous, sure. But he truly loved her, so he respected her wishes. But to learn that the person Juvia loved shot her down in the most cruel way...

Lyon swore that he'd do anything to keep Juvia smiling. 


	3. Heal

Gray was admitting to the whole guild that he was an idiot. "I'm such a dumbass... How could I hurt her like that?!" He yelled at himself. Levy shook her head. "I'm disappointed in you, Gray."

Natsu grumbled. "And you kept telling me how you loved her?" He revealed. Gray blushed furiously and covered Natsu's mouth with all the food he could find.

"You know, there isn't any need to be embarrassed." Mirajane said. Lisanna hummed with a small smile. "Yeah. The whole guild already knows how much you two love each other." She said, grinning. She gave a wry look to Lucy, who shivered since she knew what was next. "Like how Lucy loves Natsu." Lisanna teased. "And how Natsu loves Lucy." Happy added teasingly.

Lucy blushed as the revelation was revealed... For the fifty-first time.

Gray slammed his fist into the table. "Damn it... I should apologize!" He muttered, loud enough for everyone to hear. Gajeel spit out a metal nail out of his mouth as he glared at Gray menacingly. "Oh, you better. You know just how much the water woman cares for you, you sick ice twat." He said.

"I know that, you metal brain!" Gray snapped.

"WHAT'D YOU CALL ME?!"

The fight never ended for a loooong time.

* * *

><p>"Sir Lyon..." Juvia started. Lyon hummed in response. "Yes, miss Juvia?"<p>

"Thank you. For cheering up Juvia." She said finally. She stared into her cup of coffee. She never noticed that she was smiling. Lyon thought that he was actually able to make her smile. "It's no problem at all. Anytime for a person like you, Juvia."

Juvia looked up into his eyes. Lyon... He was being very sweet. Juvia knew that Lyon loved her the way she loved Gray. She was surprised that after all the rejections she gave to Lyon, he became the one to make her smile again. She didn't think it was possible. So, after staring at him for what seemed like an eternity, she gave him a bright grin. "You're a really good person, sir Lyon. I hope I'm not bothering you with Juvia's problem..."

Lyon shook his head immediately. "No! You're never a bother, Juvia. You were hurt. I only did what was right, and I'm happy I did." He said, making Juvia snap up slightly in astonishment. Juvia smiled again. "You know just what to say to make Juvia happy." She said.

"Juvia... Juvia doesn't understand, though." She hesitantly added. She was going to talk about Gray in front of Lyon. She felt stupid! She hoped it won't bother Lyon too much.

"Sir Gray... Juvia doesn't seem to make him happy. Is it because Juvia is ugly...? Or is it because Juvia is weak?" Lyon's eyes widened. He took Juvia's hands into his own, his eyes focused on her face.

"Miss Juvia! Don't ever say that. You're beautiful, and you're strong. If that idiot Gray doesn't appreciate that, then he's not worth it." Lyon said without a moment's hesitation. Juvia felt lighter. Lyon's words were soothing her emotional wounds. "Sir Lyon..." Juvia was being lulled into his words. Perhaps it was time to move on... Time to heal her broken heart.

"Juvia, I know that you probably think it's a bad time to ask... But will you please go on a date with me?" Lyon suddenly asked. Juvia observed him. He was biting his lower lip, and looking away. A red tint radiated from his face, his grip on her hands tightening. He seriously hoped he wouldn't be shot down.

Juvia smiled warmly. "Oh, Sir Lyon. I would be glad to."

Then, it stopped raining.


	4. Crack

Juvia was in the comfort of her own home. Her eyes were fixated to her figure in the mirror. She changed clothes again, since her previous outfit got soaked in the rain. She wore a simple blue dress and an ice-made necklace as a gift from Lyon.

She stared at her tightly curled hair, and played her hands through it. She frowned. _"Maybe Gray didn't like how Juvia styled her hair. What if sir Lyon doesn't like it, either?'' _Juvia thought worriedly. She lost her frown, and removed the tight curls of her hair. It took her at least 30 minutes to finish, and she was glad that those 30 minutes were worth it.

Her blue hair became slightly longer, since she removed the curls which made them look short. It was still a bit wavy, but she looked even more radiant than how she used to look. She thought for a moment. _"Should Juvia wear a hat or not?" _

Then again, she remembered Lyon say something before they left the cafe.

_"Juvia?"_

_"Y-Yes, sir Lyon?"_

_He smiled. "You look even more beautiful when your hat is removed." Juvia brightened. "R-Really? You think so?" She asked, lightly touching her russian-styled hat. Lyon nodded. "It shows your beauty inside and out." Juvia didn't know if that was possible, but she took the compliment and smiled._

_"You're really kind, sir Lyon!"_

Juvia looked content for a moment and left her hat on the dresser. She grinned to herself. "Juvia is very excited."

Juvia's eyes darted to the Gray plushie on her bed. **_(A/N: In the OVA, Fairy Hills, there was a Gray doll on her bed) _**She frowned again. Hesitantly, she picked it up and hid it in her closet doors. She didn't want to be reminded of the pain Gray caused her. She was a new woman now! Juvia had Lyon.

...Lyon...

* * *

><p>Everyone was getting even more worried as time passed. As the clock ticked slowly, they hoped that the blue-haired mage would come back with her comforting smile.<p>

Well, not without the smile, but at least come back safe and sound.

Everyone's prayers were answered when the guild's doors opened. Gray shot up. It was the first time they all noticed that it stopped pouring outside, but they didn't pay attention to that.

Their eyes were glued to the figure on the front porch of the guild. Blue hair, blue eyes, blue outfit... And a small smile.

"Juvia!"

Everyone crowded around her, smiles of relief and surprise present in front of her face. "Juvia is really sorry for worrying you guys." Juvia said hesitantly, but she covered it successfully with a cheerful tone.

Gray's eyes widened.

She was even more beautiful than he had imagined.

Juvia felt someone staring at her. Then, she turned to see Gray eying her from top-to-bottom. Juvia's eyes were void of any emotion. Deep inside, it felt like someone was wringing her heart in a very cruel way.

Gray was hurt when he saw Juvia stare back into his eyes. Those eyes used to be filled with cheeriness and enthusiasm whenever they met his own. But now, to see it being left to a null void...

Juvia suddenly lost her cheery mood and frowned deeply. "Ju...Juvia has to go now." With that said, she turned to leave the guild immediately. "Hey, what the hell?! You just got here!" Gajeel said, surprised. Juvia didn't answer, hoping Gajeel would understand.

"Juvia's sorry." She said with finality in her tone. Gray, on instinct, grabbed her arm in a tight grip on accident. Juvia was immediately pulled back rather harshly. "Ow! Gray, Let go of.. Juvia!" Juvia yelled as she tried to wiggle her way out of his grip. Gray loosened a little and looked at her seriously. "Juvia, what is going on with you?"

"I said 'let Juvia go'!" But Gray didn't listen.

"You've shut us out for days, and now that you're here, you leave without even lasting five minutes!?"

"Hey, ice bitch, let go of her!" Gajeel intervened. Gray didn't heed his command. Natsu held Gajeel back when he tried to attack.

"You don't know what Juvia's going through!" Juvia shot back to Gray.

"Where are you even going off to, anyway?! What's so important that you've shut your family out? That you've shut _me_ out?" Gray continued. Juvia couldn't take it anymore.

"Juvia is going on a date with sir Lyon!" She snapped. Gray's eyes widened in shock. The guild fumbled awkwardly as they watched their friends argue... "Break it up, you two...!" Lucy pleaded. No one listened. If only Erza or the master were here.

"Can't you see, Gray?! Juvia is trying to move on! You're just holding her back!" She added, frustration crawling up to her mind. Gray was still in shock that he wasn't hearing anything Juvia was saying. "If you can't accept that, then maybe you shouldn't have broken Juvia like you did." With that said, Juvia once again ran out of the guild.

Gray was shaking in rage.

_What was Juvia doing with_ _**Lyon**?!_


End file.
